


Breakfast

by Meg_Thilbo



Series: 14 Days of Writing [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Consort!Bilbo, Fluff, M/M, Post BotFA, fluff overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Thilbo/pseuds/Meg_Thilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo brings Thorin breakfast in bed, but there is something else going on.</p><p> </p><p>ALL FICS IN THIS SERIES CAN BE READ INDEPENDENTLY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emsiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsiecat/gifts).



> Day 2 of my 14 day writing spree, thanks for sticking with me :D
> 
> This idea was suggested by Emsiecat, who suggested wake-up kisses, thank you for the prompt! ^-^

It was to the lightest of kisses Thorin woke. He resisted the grin which was threatening to etch its way across his face and allowed Bilbo to continue tracing kisses from his neck to his jawline, moving along it until he moved up and reached Thorin’s nose which he gave one final peck before removing himself.

Thorin waiting for the next kiss to come and hid his disappointment when it didn’t.

“You’re a terrible actor,” Bilbo noted close to his ear.

Thorin harrumphed, slowly opening his eyes to meet Bilbo’s, his head pillowed on the edge of the adjacent pillow. “What gave me away?” he grumbled in mock irritation, making Bilbo laugh in the way he knew it would.

“Even you can’t suppress a pout,” Bilbo said cheekily before slipping out of bed as Thorin reached for him.

“Wh’r you goin’?” Thorin mumbled with half his face mushed into the pillow. 

“Breakfast,” Bilbo called back cheerfully from the adjacent sitting room. “I ran down to the kitchens and stole us some fresh bread.”

Thorin had no idea how Bilbo managed to sneak into the kitchens and steal food and return to him without being seen. Whenever he’d casually asked one of the staff whether Bilbo had been in, they would shake their heads and say that they hadn’t seen him for a long while.

He supposed it must have something to do with Bilbo’s remarkable burglar ability, but even he could not think how he would get through a kitchen full of busy workers without being spotted.

No matter, Thorin thought to himself, these thoughts were too heavy for a morning when he’d just woken. He’d ask Bilbo about it later if he remembered. But he probably wouldn’t.

Rolling onto his back, he stared at the ceiling, trying to will his muscles into moving.

Bilbo poked his head around the corner, “You’re getting lazier,” he remarked.

“Pudgier too,” Thorin replied, putting a hand on his slightly more rounded stomach.

“I like it,” Bilbo hummed, “Good for you I’ve decided to bring breakfast with me,” he said, coming into the room with a plate full of bread rolls and what appeared to be cuts of ham.

Grinning, Thorin made the effort to sit up, bringing his pillows behind him so that he didn’t have to lean against the cold of their headboard.

Returning his smile, Bilbo slipped onto the bed beside him, putting the tray between them. Wordlessly, Thorin took one of the already prepared rolls and bit into it, savouring the warmth of the bread and the slight saltiness of the ham before swallowing.

“What’s the occasion?” Thorin asked. It had been a while since Bilbo had brought them breakfast, and never in bed. Bilbo hadn’t wanted to risk the crumbs.

“Do I need an occasion to dote on my husband?” Bilbo asked innocently but Thorin raised his eyebrows at him, not buying it.

Bilbo rolled his eyes, “Erm… well today, I have to go into Dale to discuss when the farms can be built and where with Bard and his men… the old market should be cleared by today and… oh, and Thranduil’s coming today.”

Thorin nearly chocked on the bread which he’d just taken a bite of. That _elf_ was coming here. And Bilbo was leaving him to go to Dale?!

Bilbo patiently patted Thorin’s back whilst he coughed and cleared his throat. “Can you understand why I wanted to tell you _after_ breakfast?”

“It’s not my turn,” Thorin pouted.

“It’s _never_ your turn,” Bilbo countered, grabbing another bread roll. “But if it helps, I did schedule him a lengthy tour for him.”

“Who’s leading it?” Thorin asked through narrowed eyes.

“Fili and Kili,” Bilbo smirked, making Thorin laugh.

 “You’re wicked,” Thorin smiled, hand reaching over to rest on Bilbo’s waist as his body turned towards him.

“Get it from you,” Bilbo mumbled just before they kissed.

It would be several hours before Thorin finally left the bedroom to meet with Thranduil, who had been treated to an extensive tour of the most active mines, resulting in the elf’s hair being curled at the ends and a tad singed at the back. And Bilbo was only ever so slightly late for his meeting with Bard. But if anyone noticed the hickey poking out of Bilbo’s collar or the fact that Thorin’s crown was on backwards, then no-one said anything.

Although, Balin’s disapproving stare was enough to silence both the King and the hobbit before they could start to formulate their excuses.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's a lil short, my time atm isn't great but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless :) I'm working on a couple of longer fics for the end of the event so I hope that makes up for the next few short ones :P
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos much appreciated :)
> 
> Have a majestic day!
> 
> My tumblr: meg-thilbo.tumblr.com


End file.
